The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad is a technology protocol specifying wireless local area network (WLAN) devices working on the 60 GHz frequency band, including a personal basic service set (PBSS) control point (PCP)/access point (AP) and a directional gigabit station (STA). Due to a characteristic of the 60 GHz frequency band, a signal is subject to relatively serious loss and fading in the air. In a directional transmission system, when two STAs communicate with each other, a sender interferes with another STA in system space. Therefore, a plurality of STA pairs cannot communicate simultaneously on a same frequency band to implement space-shared communication.
In a mechanism of the existing IEEE 802.11ad protocol, in space, each station pair needs to first perform beamforming training to find a transmit antenna angle and/or a receive antenna angle suitable for both. This means only one fixed antenna mode is supported for communication between two stations. During space sharing measurement, an access point sequentially sends channel quality measurement requests to a plurality of stations. As long as one of the plurality of STAs refuses to perform channel quality measurement or a channel noise value in a channel quality measurement report reported by one STA after channel measurement exceeds a threshold, the plurality of STAs cannot perform space-shared communication.
However, in a next-generation protocol, if a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is supported, which means a plurality of antenna modes are supported between two stations, only one antenna mode can be tried each time to perform space sharing measurement if the existing space sharing method is used, resulting in a relatively low success rate of space-shared communication between station pairs.